galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
4000
4000, year 4000 OTT = 1636 UST , 1636 NUT 3999 <<<<<>>>>> 4001 *MBS Gilgamesh -Mark 5 was introduced as standard Main Battle Suit to Navy and Marine Units in 4000 (It replaced the until then used MBS – FAT MAN Series ) *USS Iliad mothballed - One of the last surviving ships of the Chesterfield Class – Last Terran Design before the Uni Design Doctrine decision first implemented in 3460 *The Command Structure reform of the Union Spatial Navy of 4000 is approved by the Assembly .It has added and changed Flag officer and Command Officer ranks to the Union Armed Forces. It was felt that the old Terran Pre Astro Rank Structure was simply not adequate to reflect the enormous forces and the many members of large military units. *Until around 4000 there weren't any Union installations of any kind beyond Sitaura , but the discovery of a Gardenworld in the Ankacc system changes that. *The orignial colonists of Bokta World arrived around 4000 OTT , they were not Union but a ragtag group of beings that managed to break free inside a Dai or Togar slave transport and kill the crew. *Omni Answer Cannons build and put in service in 4000. Admiral Richard Stahl strongly opposed the project *The Pall were discovered in 4000 *The Utelle made first contact with a Union BoCA ship in 4000 *Element 4 cooled of enough to be used as a Bone Yard Planet *The Assembly removes all government tasks from the Office of Vice President , stopping short removing the office all together. The office of the VP becomes a symbolic one and is only used in civil affairs as a host or figure head. *Andromeda Region 3 is officially defined and a Region command is formed REG3COM *since 4000 there is a class D space port facility -(Space born) in the planet less star system of Cool Umbra *Since 4000 the SII Cerberus Robot series is synonymous with Union Fleet Battle Robots and are highly advanced very intelligent killer machines with the fire power of an entire Marine platoon. *The USS Devastator is the most famous ship in the known Galaxy and recognized by friend and foe alike. It fights in nearly every conflict and Stahl and the Devastator become synonymous. A survey conducted by Galactic News Magazine, makes the Devi the most recognized object in the Union. *SBBs are upgraded or in the process of being upgraded to also send and receive Psionic communication *CEO Alexander Enroe the First purchased most of the stock and privatized the Corporation and made it a privatley held Company *The first experimental "Fast Fire - TL Gatling - The Deci Load was discontinued after 4000 , due to design and safety problems of these Fast Fire Cannons (see USS Vauxhal incident ) *Distant Shore station tow reports reaching halfway point. *Halfway Point station established. *Halfway commander sends historic GalNet message. Longest distance message sent (officially) in Union History. *The Terran Terrors win the Vaccu Ball Galactic Championship. *The Union follows the DeNoir abduction tragedy *Earth and many former United Earth Colonies celebrate the 4th Millenium in huge parties. *The Big Four agree to meet for a conference Union Member #3980 joins the Union . The Ottogg of the LMC Union Member #3981 joins the Union . The Ranterier of the Spinward Sector Union Member #3983 joins the Union . The Hocker Category:Union Time Line